· Reєncuenтro de Alмαs ··
by Medias tarot
Summary: La muerte de Anthony aparte de traer dolor, trae una amnesia a Candy siendo creada por el mismo ya que la pecosa intenta un suicidio, ¿Acaso podrá olvidarlo completamente? Esto es por el cumple de Anthony. Las invito a leer... Muchas gracias por todo!


**Datos del fic**

"**-" : **Diálogos de los personajes

"**Anтhony x Cαndy " **... Cambio de escena

**Candy:** Narrado por Candy**. Anthony:** Narrado por Anthony

**Titulo: **Reencuentro de Almas

**Autor: **Ana Lilian Panti

**Genero: **Romance, Tragedia.

**Pareja: **AnthonyXCandy...

**Disclaimer: **Bueno veamos... Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen sino al par de "mujeres" Mitzuko e Igarashi porque si lo fueran no hubiera terminado como lo hicieron... En fin, este mini fic es narrado desde la perspectiva de los personajes, en particular Candy y Anthony. Espero y no me maten por hacerlo así...

Fue inspirado en una canción que me gusta mucho se llama LANDING IN LONDON. Del grupo 3 doors.. si pueden buscarla, como quiera les dejo el link donde se puede descargar el video, escúchenla mientras leen el relato en verdad crean una buena atmósfera...

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene una escena algo subidita de tono no es muy súper-mega wuaa, por favor si no te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor sáltate hasta el final, pero díganme a quien no le gusta leer un lemmon y mas si se trata de esta bella pareja. La verdad no es muy fuerte... pero como quiera están advertidos y sin mas preámbulos que lo disfruten.

**AnтhonyxCαndy AnтhonyxCαndy AnтhonyxCαndy AnтhonyxCαndy **

¿Porque he venido? Si no me gusta Inglaterra y más si estoy en un internado. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Ah! ya recuerdo... Le prometí a la tía abuela ser más sociable por ser la hija heredera de una de las familias más importantes de América. Me llamo Candice White y soy huérfana. Me adopto la familia Andley porque amablemente se ofrecieron a darme una nueva vida ya que desde hace un año sufro de amnesia, no recuerdo nada de mi vida del orfanato ni posterior a este... Pero a veces en sueños, creo recordar retazos de ese tiempo, mi cabeza me dice que he olvido algo muy importante, no sé que es.

Los mil y un médicos que me han visto dijeron que recordaría con el paso del tiempo... Pero la verdad, yo no creo en los milagros, solo puedo recordar algo que hace que me duela y es cada vez que miro al cielo, ese color azul que me hace recordar a alguien. Aquí en Londres casi nunca se van las nubes y desde que me fui de mi país muy pocas veces he observado el cielo y eso ya desde hace dos meses.

Después de las clases me retiro a mi habitación, la verdad no tengo ganas de andar con mis amigas, estoy tan cansada que una vez que termine mis deberes me acostaré; ni siquiera bajare al comedor a cenar. La noche cae, termino el ensayo que nos encargo la hermana Margaret, acomodo los libros que llevare al día siguiente a clases, afuera las estrellas brillan como cada noche, nuevamente miro al cielo y esa punzada en el centro de mi pecho aparece, unos ruidos de unos cascos retumban por los alrededores del colegio, en la penumbra del bosque apenas se divisan dos sombras; una es de un bello corcel que no distingo muy bien su color y la otra es de algún chico del internado, fijando intensamente mi vista puedo ver que se trata del mismo "mocoso engreído" que se la pasa molestándome desde que llegue a la ciudad y por supuesto a este internado... Claro si es el mismísimo Terry Grandchester el hijo desobediente del más alto noble ingles... Si por mi fuera que se caiga de ese caballo y se quiebre un par de cosquillas haber si así deja de molestarme, aunque he de confesar que es un excelente jinete no es por nada pero... me recuerda a cierta persona, más no se quien pueda ser.

Dejo a un lado aquel chico engreído y regreso a mi habitación para entrar al cuarto de baño para ponerme mi camisón para dormir, tocan a mi puerta y sin permiso entran mis dos amigas y compañeras del colegio Annie Britter y Patricia O´Brien.

Candy... – Me saluda Annie de manera tímida, eso es típico de ella desde que la conocí aquí mismo en el San Pablo aunque ella dice que crecimos juntas desde antes de llegar a Londres, pero lamentablemente no puedo recordar nada.

Annie... ¿Qué deseas?

¡Feliz San Valentín! – Al decir eso vuelve a mi aquella punzada; siempre que me hablan de amor me duele el corazón. Ella me abraza aunque yo no sienta ningún interés en hacerlo.

Te trajimos un presente. – Dice Patty mi otra amiga, es igual de tímida que Annie pero un poco más simpática.

Son chocolates... – Ambas me muestran las cajas, suspiro algo fastidiada y miro mi reloj, y claro ya pasan de la media noche ya es 14 de febrero; aunque son muy buenas la verdad en este momento no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie, ellas lo notaron y deseándome las buenas noches se retiran a sus habitaciones.

Tomé las dos cajas y las deje sobre mi mesita de noche, la verdad no siento aflicción por probarlos y sin más me dirigí a mi cama, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos es quedarme profundamente dormida...

Y así lo hice, no sé en que momento pasó que después de unos minutos algo me ha despertado... algo cálido y suave sobre mi mejilla, un delicioso aroma me envuelve muy lentamente intentando no despertarme y de nueva cuenta me golpea el recuerdo del cielo y sin poder evitarlo abro mis ojos encontrándome con la oscuridad de mi habitación iluminada por el claro de luna que se asoma en mi ventana, simplemente veo tus ojos... Es el cielo de mis sueños. Todos mis recuerdos y sentimientos llegan a mi mente agolpándose, queriendo salir en muchas palabras, pero solo mis labios musitan un solo nombre: Anthony...

**Anthony:**

No puedo creer que recuerdes mi nombre, pero leo en tus ojos que no es lo único que recuerdes de mi... Candy... ¿Cómo pude obligarte a olvidar?

**Candy:**

¿Cómo pude siquiera dejar de pensar en ti tan siquiera un instante? Eres mi vida y se que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar, dirijo mi mano sobre tu espalda y siento algo suave... ¿Qué es?

**Anthony:**

Las has sentido... Entonces ya sabes que no puedo quedarme... mi niña linda no puedo quedarme...

**Candy:**

¿Eres un ángel? Lo sabía... Ese accidente te convirtió en esto... Pero no quiero que te vayas, en un instante me envuelvo entre tus brazos para atraerte hacia mi pecho entrelazando mi mano con la tuya, sé que por la mañana despertare y me daré cuenta de que todo es un sueño. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Me aferró a ti aunque se que todo es inútil, pero aún conservo la esperanza de que esta vez podré acompañarte a donde vayas ya que la anterior me fue imposible.

Te he extrañado...

No, no es cierto... me has olvidado.

Aún así sentía que algo me faltaba, y ese eras tú... Anthony.

**Anthony:**

¡Dios! Cuanto he esperado por escucharte decir mi nombre... Y ahora que lo haces me he dado cuenta que será mucho mas difícil dejarte... Mi amor...

Candy, te he echado mucho de menos...

**Candy:**

Acurrucado sobre mi cuerpo, me parece mentira que te sienta de nuevo, me cuesta crees que esto no es real.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo siento no pude evitar hacerlo, pero me da miedo escuchar tu respuesta y como señal aprieto mi mano con la tuya.

Pedí permiso para verte... Aunque solo serán unas horas. – Respondiste titubeando tus palabras.

¿Solo unas horas?

**Anthony:**

Sabia que ibas a poner esa cara... Tu mirada se ha oscurecido de nuevo, lo siento mi amor es lo único que puedo hacer; solo disculparme, me he dado cuenta que ha sido un error venir a verte.

Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...

No te disculpes... – Susurraste de manera sensual muy cerca de mi oído haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo, la verdad te amo tanto mi vida...

**Candy:**

Estoy conciente del porque te disculpas, pero por ahora no pienses en eso mi cielo... He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, soñando contigo, sin saber de ti, en un mundo donde no existes... Aún sin saber lo que he perdido.

No se que pasara cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, pero no quiero saberlo aún, solo quiero tenerte aquí junto a mi pecho... ¡Te amo tanto Anthony! Siempre te he amado y nunca podré olvidarte, ardes en mi cuerpo como una inmensa llama que cuando estas mas cerca, se alza quemándome mis entrañas.

**Anthony:**

Candy... Tú verde mirada nuevamente esta triste pero a la vez tan hermosa. Te amo mi pequeña... Nunca te lo dije pero es cierto, me haces falta, nunca pude confesártelo no encontré las palabras exactas...

**Candy:**

¿Qué sentías por mi Anthony? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada cuando todavía podíamos tocar nuestros cuerpos, que sentías cuando estabas a mi lado? ¿Cómo te sentías cuando cabalgábamos juntos por los alrededores de la casa allá en Lakewood? ¿Por qué te empeñabas en hacerme sufrir y no dejarme escuchar lo que tus bellos ojos gritaban?

**Anthony:**

Siento mi cuerpo nuevamente pesado, ¿Acaso la culpa me carcome de nuevo? No lo sé... Pero, veo que lloras... Que dulces se ven esas lagrimas derramarse por tus mejillas, tu mano se siente tan suave como la ultima vez que la toque cuando dormías, aquel día que involuntariamente me adentre a tu cuarto... Va... Si la Tía Abuela se hubiera dado cuenta, habría sido una deshonra para la familia.

Tu olor me enloquece... No soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú. Daría lo que sea por volver el tiempo atrás para haber aprovechado el tiempo que alguna vez desperdicie por tonta... Quiero decirte lo que siento pero tengo miedo a tu reacción, quiero decirte lo que en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo provocas con tu acercamiento.

**Anthony:**

Ya no soy capaz de resistirme, al final tomo tu rostro y me acerco para besarte, aunque parece que lees mi pensamiento y te has adelantado al hecho, me besas con tanta fuerza, como si fuera el ultimo momento de estar juntos, aunque en parte es cierto...

**Candy:**

Quizás estoy pareciendo demasiada ansiosa en todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Te amo tanto que no quiero dejar pasar mas tiempo, quiero que estés dentro de mí! Por eso devoro con pasión tus labios, dando permiso a tu lengua para que se encuentre con la mía, tu entrega, la efusión con la que correspondes mi beso.

**Anthony:**

No puedo esperar más... ¡Te necesito! Te deseo como desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos. Mis manos comienzan su viaje por debajo de tu camisón, puedo sentir como tu cuerpo se estremece ante mi contacto, quiero que comiences a sentirme, así que empiezo a moverme intentando que sientas mi impaciencia.

**Candy:**

¿Tanto es tu deseo de que seamos uno mi amor? Entonces comienzo a quitarte la ropa sin fijarme en lo que traes puesto ¿Es una túnica? La verdad no me importa, lo único que quiero es sentir tu piel chocando con la mía; Por eso, ahora que estamos desnudos entrelazo mi mano con la tuya mientras besas mis labios, haciendo un recorrido por mi cuello despacito, relajándote en el acto.

**Anthony:**

Que deliciosa eres Candy... No podría vivir sin ti.. Te amo tanto mi niña pecosa... Eres todo para mi, tu piel nívea nacarada tan tersa como la más exquisita seda, tu hermoso cabello rubio rizado que se enreda en mis dedos, tu cuello que es deliciosamente susceptible a mis caricias... Mi boca recorre tu cuerpo posándose en ese par de colinas que se amoldan a mis bordes y mis manos, los acaricio de tal modo que parecen haber sido diseñados solo a mí... Mi lengua ardiente de deseo los lame con ansiedad como un niño reclamando su alimento... Tus gemidos adornan el silencio de esta habitación, invitándome a que continué... Te miro a la cara dándome cuenta que en tu rostro un sonrojo aparece sobre tus mejillas, con un asentamiento me das permiso a que prosiga y así lo haré...

**Candy:**

Empiezas a penetrarme, duele un poco pero creo que lo vale, estar contigo es lo único que me importa en este momento, siento como tu miembro recorre mi virgen cavidad, eres la primera persona que siento tan dentro mío... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ¡Te amo tanto Anthony! Empiezo a moverme, tengo tantas ansias de ti, quiero que me hagas el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, quiero pertenecerte; marca mi cuerpo y mi alma con tu esencia... Tu aroma es exquisito que se mete en cada poro de mi ser, empiezas a hacerlo más rápido y profundo que me haces enloquecer, lloró de placer entregándome por completo a la lujuria sin importarme nada ni nadie... ¡Te amo tanto mi príncipe!

**Anthony:**

Candy... Que bien me haces sentir, cada vez que te penetro me haces ver las estrellas a tal grado de tocarlas, te amo... Eres lo que en mi mente y alma invade, quiero que lo sepas, cada vez te quiero sentir más, te amo con todo lo que poseo, quiero darte mi esencia, ser uno solo contigo... Te quiero solo para mi... ¡Te amo mi dulce Candy!

¿Qué haces Candy? No me juntes a ti... Sabes bien lo que me duele cuando nos separemos. Te amo y quisiera que estuviéramos juntos por toda la eternidad, quisiera llevarte conmigo mi amor... Pero la verdad me es imposible. Tengo que aceptar que lo nuestro es inevitable, pero me duele, todo esto contradice a mi corazón, tengo que aceptarlo pero debo separarme de ti... Tú debes de seguir con tu vida, hay alguien allá afuera que te esta esperando para amarte igual o mucho más que yo, aunque te hayas entregado a mi, no puedo quedarme contigo.

**Candy:**

¡Si te separas de mi te juro que moriré mañana! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Qué no importo nada para ti el hecho de que haya sido tuya? Comienzo a temblar y detrás de ello viene mi llanto, mis manos se vuelven inseguras... No puedo seguir viviendo tras esta mascara de seguridad que todos se han empeñado en ponerme... Ahora menos que nunca puedo separarme de ti...

Anthony: Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, y esta noche en que nos volvimos uno aunque sea por un momento, me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, tu me haces sentirme completa, me llenas el alma cada vez que estamos cerca, quiero besarte y no separarme nunca de tu delicioso aroma. Te amo... Y lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Con mi mano temblorosa y la intensidad de mis palabras, toco tu rostro y lo acerco al mío para besarlo, nuestra respiración de agita, sellando nuestro amor con este apasionado beso pero a la vez tan inocente. Sé que es patético lo que estoy haciendo, pero es inevitable. Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti.

**Anthony:**

Tus palabras me llegan en lo mas profundo de mi ser, nunca pensé que dijeras todo eso. Siento que algo tan sencillo y tan puro recorre por tus venas y sale de tu boca con tan dulces palabras... Tiemblas y te acercas a mi, mis ojos están desorbitados y aún así acepto tu delicado beso, tus palabras me han conmovido a tal grado que comienzo a llorar sobre nuestro sello.

Te amo tanto Candy... Se que he sido un idiota al no decirtelo a tiempo, perdóname amor mío... Eres la esencia de mi vida.. Quédate a mi lado para siempre...

**Candy:**

Ahora que lo has dicho, sé que mi destino es estar contigo allá donde tu vayas, yo iré... Ahora ya no tiemblo tanto, tus palabras me han dado seguridad y fuerza para seguir adelante, al verte llorar me conmueves. ¿Merezco tener algo tan hermoso? Sé la respuesta pero en verdad, no me importa, te amo y eso implica que no me separare de ti.

No me abandones. – Vuelvo a besar tus labios en un intento por fundirnos en uno solo, el tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa y he veo en tus ojos azules que te has dado cuenta de que esto es imposible y la separación es definitiva.

Si me dejas... Te juro que mañana me encontraran muerta.

**Anthony:**

No digas eso mi amor... No puedo llevarte conmigo, no quiero que mueras, el dolor vuelve a aparecer en mi corazón, pero no quiero que me veas llorar. Me siento en la cama y volteo mi rostro a tal grado que no quiero que me veas en este estado. Pero tú me rodeas con tus brazos y comienzas a besar mis mejillas bajando por mi cuello y mis hombros intentando parar mis lagrimas.

Te amo... no quiero perderte, te necesito conmigo... Eres mi vida. – Tus palabras no ayudan a que mis lagrimas se detengan, soy incapaz de hablar y mejor te beso con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Te vuelvo apretar contra mi cuerpo deseando poder quedarme así contigo para siempre en tus brazos.

**Candy:**

Me has protegido, me amaste esta noche, ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo? Te noto temblar ligeramente contra mi cuerpo, como su tuvieras miedo. ¿A que podrías temer ángel mío? Yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti sin pensarlo ni un instante.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto sin poder contenerme, lo niegas con tu cabeza y me miras con tus hermosos ojos aún húmedos por el llanto.

Es la hora... – Siento que algo ha atravesado mi corazón dejándolo quieto y congelado. En el ultimo intento de que te quedes conmigo, sello mis labios con los tuyos, y ahora que nos separaremos de nuevo, ahora que nuestro sello se ha roto, solo puedo decirte una cosa:

Te amo...

**Anthony:**

Lo siento Candy, lo siento muchísimo pero es la hora de que me vaya.

Te amo... – Susurras a mi oído.

Y no importa lo que pase porque mañana estaré muerta. No volveré a ver la luz del sol porque tú eres mi sol. Tú eres mi vida, y si me dejas moriré. – Coges mi mano y la colocas en tu pecho; siento tu corazón que late pero algo extraño le sucede y es que cada vez es mas sus latidos son menos, lo siento entumecido.

¿Lo notas? Sabes bien que ya no quiere seguir... Porque sabe que de un momento a otro te irás. – Candy eres tan hermosa y romántica que no se donde he sacado las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme de la cama y separarme de tu cuerpo, te miro a los ojos sin saber que decir. Vuelves a llorar y cada una de tus lagrimas hace que mi corazón se rompa un poco más.

**Candy:**

No puedo decir nada, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza me levanto sin importarme que estoy desnuda y me acerco a ti, pero se que esto te lo hace mas difícil. Extiendo mis brazos intentando que vengas conmigo, pero me arrepiento y los bajo antes de que reacciones, si quieres irte... Adelante.

Adiós... – Se que no quieres abandonarme pero no quiero que me expliques tus razones, porque el dolor de mi corazón no lo aliviaran una simples palabras, por mucho tiempo he sabido que eres tú el que completaba mi ser y aunque me dejes aquí abandonada en la oscuridad, siempre voy ser tuya.

Lo siento... – Se te escapa decir con la voz quebrada.

Lo siento muchísimo mi amor... – La forma en que me has llamado me haces preguntarme el porque me dejas atrás... Quiero ir contigo... No me importa morir.

**Anthony:**

¿Seré capaz de dejarte aquí? Sé que no. Te necesito tanto... Pero no importa porque es lo que debo de hacer. Con paso lento y seguro me acerco a ti y te abrazo fuertemente, te beso por ultima vez y después te susurro el final de mi partida.

Perdóname... Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes, te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer porque eres mi vida, y sin ti ya no siento nada... Te amo... – Siento que el sueño comienza a vencerte y lo sé porque es parte del proceso, te tomo entre mis brazos y te llevo nuevamente hacia tu cama, te arropo y beso por última vez tus labios para que se queden tatuados en mi alma, que se conviertan en mi ultimo aliento a este pobre corazón que quedara roto, una ultima esperanza que muere en el momento en que me separo de ti... Observo tu figura, eres tan hermosa, acaricio tu mejilla y la siento húmeda y me he dado cuenta de que lloras, pero no puede ser posible porque acabo de regresarte a ese sortilegio que hice aquella vez que intentaste quitarte la vida... No, deben de ser las ultimas lagrimas que derramaste.

**Candy:**

No, no te he olvidado, nunca volveré a cometer ese error porque mi amor por ti es más fuerte y la necesidad que me provocas es demasiada intensa. Abro los ojos en cuando escucho que tus alas te alejan de mí, me levanto como si estuviera en trance, me visto nuevamente poniéndome el mismo camisón, cada respiración me duele en mi pecho. ¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo en este momento? Quiero morirme, sin ti me siento vacía y perdida, entró en el baño y abro la llave del agua caliente para que se comience a llenar la tina... Mientras espero que se llene lo suficiente de entre mis cosas del colegio busco aquella navaja que ocupo para afilar mis lápices. No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo, pero aún así no quiero vivir sin ti ni un segundo más.

**Anthony:**

Tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que Candy es capaz de hacer alguna locura... No, no quiero pensarlo, en alejarme de ti ha sido lo mejor aunque con cada aleteo que doy estoy sintiendo que me muero.

¿Vas a dejarla así? – Se perfila a mi lado la silueta de un ángel.

Creí que habías dicho que querías pasar la eternidad a su lado. – Mis lagrimas vuelven a resbalar por mis mejillas al recordar las suplicas que pedí y todo lo que hice en el cielo para que me dejaran verte y traerte conmigo...

No pude pedirle que muriera por mi... – Le respondí mostrando mi tristeza.

Si serás idiota... ya lo hizo... – Sabía que cometerías una locura, ahora lo más importante es poder llegar a tiempo antes de que te vayas y ahora si para siempre... ¡¡Candy por favor, aguanta!!

**Candy:**

He cometido una total estupidez, esta no es la solución. Pero ya todo me da igual, sin ti mi querido príncipe mi vida ya no tiene sentido, mi corazón poco a poco se va enfriando para abrazarse a las sombras para siempre...

"No me dejes"

Talvez estoy delirando, porque escucho tu voz que me habla pidiéndome que me quede... Pero sé que no es cierto, es mi dolor que me engaña para creer que has venido a salvarme... Mi Anthony te amo... y siempre te extrañare...

**Anthony:**

¡Candy no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¡Eres una estúpida!

No me dejes... – Te tomo entre mis brazos para sacarte de la bañera, veo que las heridas que te has causado son profundas, por eso lo del agua caliente, para evitar que cierren. Te abrazo acurrucándote en mi pecho mientras mis mejillas caen sobre tu rostro húmedo

¡¡¿Por qué Candy, porque te has hecho esto?!!

Quiero... quiero estar contigo siempre... Te amo mi amor. – Me decías quedamente sintiendo que tu voz se va apagando poco a poco.

Yo también te amo mi niña...

**Candy:**

Ahora estoy segura que no deliro. Ahora sé que eres tú, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan abro mis ojos y me encuentro con tus bellos ojos azules , la luz que iluminan tus alas te hacen ver mucho más angelical, creo que es el hecho de que me acabas de decir que me amas, sin duda alguna ahora si podré morir en paz.

Anthony... – Intento susurrar aunque mi voz parezca solo un murmullo. – Perdóname... pero no podía vivir sin ti.

No hay nada que perdonar mi cielo...

**Anthony:**

No tengo nada que perdonarte porque lo único que has hecho es amarme, y haberme hecho el ser mas feliz del mundo.

De lo único que eres culpable es de haberte enamorado de mi y no importan los demás... Lo que importa son lo que sienten nuestros corazones.

**Candy:**

¿Solo importan nuestros corazones? Pues el mío te necesita... Solo tú puedes arreglar todo esto... Ahora que estoy así ya no quiero seguir.

¿Aún, puedes sentir, mi corazón latir? – Colocas tu mano sobre mi pecho, sintiendo los tenues latidos.

Sí aún late... ¡¡No te rindas por favor pecosa!! – Y me vuelves a abrazar sintiendo tus cálidas lagrimas que caen sobre mi rostro.

Late por ti... Porque dentro de toda esta oscuridad, siempre has sido tú mi luz.

**Anthony:**

Esto se tiene que acabar. Te siento cada vez más lejos y que ya no puedo alcanzarte, fijo mi mirar con el verde de tus ojos y sello tus labios, entregándote la eternidad de manera que ya nada ni nadie podrán separarnos...

**AnтhonyxCαndy AnтhonyxCαndy AnтhonyxCαndy AnтhonyxCαndy**

Candy... Despierta es hora de ir a clases... ya ni tendrás oportunidad de ir a desayunar... – Hablaba de manera presurosa la hermana Margaret al ver que faltaban solo quince minutos para comenzar las clases.

Vamos Candy... apenas y tienes tiempo de arreglarte... – Entro la religiosa dándose cuenta que la cama de la joven estaba desarreglada. - ¿Estas en el baño? – Pregunto cerca de la puerta al escuchar correr el agua. La hermana Margaret sintió que su atuendo se había mojado ya que salía agua por debajo de la puerta.

Candy ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué se esta tirando el agua? – Y lo siguiente que se escucho después de que la hermana entrara al cuarto de baño fue un grito desgarrador al ver el cuerpo inerte de la joven estudiante recargado en la pared, con cuatro heridas en su cuerpo, dos en sus muñecas y otras dos más en sus muslos.

Dos hombres salían de aquella habitación llevando en una camilla el cuerpo frío y sin vida de Candice White Andley, las religiosas se lamentaban aquella perdida sin saber los motivos que orillaron a hacerlo. Annie y Patty lloraban desconsoladamente en brazos de los primos de la joven; Archibald y Allistear Cornwell, los otros dos primos de la joven Elisa y Neal Leegan se encontraban sorprendidos ante lo que veían, no simpatizaban de todo con ella pero no se alegraban de lo sucedido.

Y allá... Observando desde una pequeña colina un joven de castaña cabellera, ojos color zafiro veía que aquellos hombres salían del colegio con el cuerpo de la chica.

¿Por qué lo hiciste pequeña pecosa? Apenas y estabas empezando a caerme bien... – Decía Terry Grandchester al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo y se encaminaba hacia el sector de los varones, limpiándose de sus mejillas las lagrimas que resbalan por su rostro.

FIN...

Ana Lilian Panti…

Basado en las canciones SORTILEGIO de Denisse de Kalafe y LANDING IN LONDON del grupo 3 Doors Down.


End file.
